


Just For Everything

by BethylLove



Series: Just [9]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethylLove/pseuds/BethylLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Beth just can't get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the reviews! I am sad as well to end this series but I think it's the right point to end this series. I've got something new for you already in progress!  
> Enjoy the read, this one's a bit shorter and without a very big plot.   
> Hope you like it.

Days were passing by quickly. Another three week had passed since Maggie and Beth reunited and since Daryl found some self-esteem.  
Beth kept teasing Maggie with the crush she once had on Daryl anytime she could. Daryl felt a little awkward when Beth told him about Maggie's secret.   
Carl had apologized a lot to Daryl and Beth for revealing the pregnancy but in the end they were glad things were fine now.   
Telling Hershel had been not the nicest thing, though. He had given them a lecture, especially Daryl for being so irresponsible. In the end he turned out as supportive as always but also a lot more protective about Beth. He wanted to check on her regularly and didn’t want her taking on too many tasks anymore.  
The runs were another topic Hershel and Daryl were constantly arguing about. In Daryl's mind Beth was perfectly fine to join him, while in Hershel's mind she shouldn't take the risk.  
That the runs mostly had another purpose besides gathering stuff he didn't have to know.   
The week before Rick had given a speech about living together in the prison and how to be considerate towards the rest of the group. Throughout the speech he threw significant looks at Daryl and Beth.   
Even though their relationship and the pregnancy were accepted now, it still brought difficulties into the life of the group. 

He had taken her one the floor again and was pounding into her hard while keeping her wrists pinned to the ground. She was trying hard to keep quiet since it was around noon and everybody was awake.  
Daryl's groans became louder, just like her moans. He had fucked her twice that night already and once more in the kitchen when she was alone doing the dishes. Carol was outside with Judith since Michonne, Glenn and Rick were on a run.   
Daryl's thrusting pushed her so close to the edge and he knew she would come soon so he increased his rhythm to an extent.   
Just when she was about to come the door was slammed open and Maggie ran in just to turn around immediately again and walk out. 'Oh my god, oh my god!' she kept saying while waiting in the door frame her back turned to Daryl and Beth.  
'Hell, fuck, Maggie. Can't ya knock?' Daryl growled pulling some quilts from the bed to cover up their naked bodies.   
'Can't you lock?' Maggie answered his question.  
Beth's face was of a deep red just like Maggie's.   
'There are sides I never wanted to see from any of you, oh god.' Maggie went on but still turned back around to face them. 'I actually wanted to ask if you two would take Judith a while so I can help daddy but I see you are busy, there was no better way of showing that to me, believe me. Still, not everything I got to see was bad.'  
'Oh my god, Maggie!' Beth blushed even more.  
'Well, I won't lie about that, Beth.' Maggie grinned and left them again.   
'That was weird.' Daryl muttered and gave Beth a look.   
'That's Maggie.' Beth shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Daryl. 'I feel so weird now, can't we finish before we get Judith?' she sighed when Daryl began to dress.  
'Later, promise.' he smirked and finished dressing himself. 'I doubt too much of that's any good for the lil' one.'  
'I am sure he enjoys it as much as I do.' Beth grinned before she got her clothes back on as well.   
Since Beth didn't have to hide her pregnancy anymore she stopped wearing too loose clothes. Her baby belly was showing already. Hershel assumed her around the fourth to fifth month.  
'Oh.' Beth said and laid her hand on her belly.  
Daryl frowned, he wasn't sure how to interpret her word. 'Somethin' wrong?'  
Beth shook her head and gave him a smile. 'He kicked me, apparently.'  
'I wonder how ya know it's gonna be a boy.' Daryl muttered.  
'I feel it. He’s a boy, I am sure.'

Beth and Daryl got Judith from Carol who still didn't speak much more than necessary to them.   
'She wants to get up all the time, take care, please.'  
'Of course, it's not like I never did that before.' Beth sighed. 

Daryl and Beth sat down in the grass when Carol was gone and watched Judith crawling around the meadow.   
Beth let out a sigh and glanced at Daryl. 'Are you alright?' she asked and smiled at him.  
Daryl nodded. 'Am fine. Don't worry.'  
'If something's bugging you, just tell me, okay?'  
'Sure.' he agreed and kissed her lips, still watching Judith in the corner of his eyes.   
Beth responded to his kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and grasped his hair lightly. Daryl laid one hand on her hip to press her body closer to his own. His other hand was loosely tangled in her hair. Their tongues fought for dominance and Beth soon found herself pressed into the grass with Daryl right above her.

'Fuck, Daryl!' Rick's voice interrupted their intense kiss.   
Daryl looked up from Beth and far away at the fence of the prison he viewed Rick carrying Judith. He cursed himself for getting distracted when he was meant to look after Judith. When he saw a single walker at the fence being killed off by Michonne he cursed even more.  
'Is it that hard to look after Judith a while? She could have got bitten! Damn, I am glad we arrived in time. You two are slowly getting annoying. Can’t you keep your hands to yourselves for a moment? I warned you, Daryl. If you keep getting distracted from your duties it will have consequences and now it’s happened again!' Rick was mad, but he had all right to be. Daryl took Beth everywhere, and anywhere Beth was, his distraction wasn't far. This time he went too far, though. Rick didn't understand any jokes when it came to his children. Glenn hurried towards them.  
'Rick, calm down, nothing happened.' he tried to calm the leader down.  
'Nothing happened because we arrived just in time. What about the next time? This had been one time too many, he will accept the consequences from it.'  
'Listen, Rick. Am sorry. Didn't want that ta happen.' Daryl muttered.  
'I promise that will stop. I am really sorry, too.' Beth whispered and looked down to the ground. She felt pretty guilty, she didn't want Daryl to get into any trouble because of her.  
'Rick, stay calm. Judith is fine. Daryl and Beth will take better care now.' Michonne tried to protect their friends.  
Rick sighed and put Judith on Beth's lap. 'This is your very last chance, both of you, got me?'  
They nodded and Beth glanced at Michonne, thankful.   
'I have things to speak through with Hershel now so I would appreciate you looking after Judith until I am back.'  
'Of course, Rick.' Beth said. 

Daryl and Beth sat alone with Judith on the meadow. The baby sat on Beth's lap while Daryl kept playing with her. Beth watched them, smiling; she loved seeing Daryl so carefree with the girl.   
Judith cooed and giggled all the time and Daryl was visibly enjoying this. He tickled her before he took her in his hands and lifted her high up in the air making her giggle even more.   
Maggie came by and sat next to Beth, unnoticed by Daryl.  
'Seems like you made the right choice with him, hm?' Maggie commented.  
'I told you before. It won't be easy but together we are strong.'   
'Yes, you are. And now get away and finish what I disturbed. Still sorry for that but daddy said he needed Carol and me.' Maggie grinned at her sister before she placed her hand on Beth's baby belly. It was pretty obvious by now. 'I never thought you would have a baby before me.'  
'Me neither. But you're gonna be a great aunt for the little Daryl.'  
'I will teach him a lot of nonsense. You'll have a little troublemaker. I can't wait for that!'  
The sisters giggled and got Daryl's attention immediately.   
'What's so funny?' he asked looking from Maggie to Beth.  
'Uhm, nothing.' Maggie chuckled and glanced at Beth.   
'She just said we can go to our room now.' Beth giggled and took Judith from Daryl. 'You go to auntie Maggie now, baby girl. She will teach you a lot of nonsense so you and Baby Daryl can keep your daddies busy soon.'   
Judith giggled and reached out her tiny hands to Beth's face. Beth pressed a little kiss on her forehead and gave her to Maggie then.   
'Hello, little sunshine. Auntie Beth is just right. We will go and do nonsense with Uncle Glenn now. Come on.' Maggie stood up and also placed Judith on her feet. Holding on to the tiny hands of the girl she slowly made her tiny steps over the grass. 

Daryl got up and helped Beth up as well. He wrapped his arm around her hip and started the way back inside the prison.  
'What about visitin' some special place?' he whispered into her ear not able to resist pecking it as well.   
'The clearance?'   
'Nah. Thought 'bout the dressin' room we ended up in at that wedding.'   
'Nice idea. Will you wear a suit again?' Beth smirked and bit her lower lip.   
'It ain't that easy ta fuck ya with a suit on.' Daryl grinned and ruffled through her hair.  
'If that is all you worry about.' someone said right behind them. Daryl jumped and saw it was Carol.   
'Where'd ya come from?' he asked.   
'From the garden. Hershel showed me a little trick. I don't have to ask where you come from, Rick was furious enough. I also don't have to ask anymore where you are going, that was loud enough.'   
'What is your problem?' Beth snapped.   
'I don't have any problem. I just wonder what I did wrong.' Carol calmly glanced from Beth to Daryl.  
'Carol, we've been through this already.' Daryl sighed.  
'I was here for you, Daryl, everyday. I cared for you, I talked to you, I spent time with you. She didn't care one single minute until she got the glorious idea to get the whole group to worry. She is still a little girl.'  
'No, she isn't. Maybe, Carol, ya just did too much. Maybe, I gave ya the wrong signals. There never has been more than friendship between us and I don't wanna lose that.'   
Carol remained silent a moment before she looked at him. 'I don't know if I can do that still.'  
'You’ve done it this whole time. I won't keep you from spending time together. God, Carol, do you think we planned to fall in love?'   
'Beth is right. I don't want to lose ya as ma friend, Carol. Ya're important ta me as well.'  
'Alright, pookie. I didn't want to cause any trouble.' Carol gave Daryl a small smile before she turned to go to the cell block. She would need a little time but after all she was important to Daryl in her own way as well and she appreciated that very much.

Eventually, Daryl and Beth reached the small chamber and before he even closed the door he pulled Beth close to himself, still taking care not to press her body too tight to his own. He captured her lips and they fell into a deep, heated kiss, he pried open her mouth and their tongues entwined into a fight for dominance.   
Beth grasped his hair and pressed herself closer to him. Daryl kicked the door shut with his foot and directed them to the table somebody had put in the room back then for the cake. He shifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. His lips trailed kisses all over her neck and chest as he unhooked her bra and threw it after her shirt. Greedily he kneaded her breasts with a firm grip making a moan escape her throat.   
Daryl stripped off his shirt and lifted her up to sit on the table. Their lips found back together and melted into another hot kiss.   
Beth trailed his chest with her fingers, exploring each inch of skin until she reached the fabric of his pants. She brushed over the bulge in his pants when she fumbled to open his belt.   
Soon all their clothing was gone and Daryl made Beth lie down on the table. He slammed his throbbing cock right into her wetness, causing her to cry out. He rested once being fully inside her to enjoy the tight feeling a little moment before he started to move inside of her.   
Beth had her legs wrapped around his hips while Daryl was pounding into her, increasing on his pace more and more. 

Carl and Rick crossed the hallway on their way outside of the prison walls when they noticed some moans from not far away.   
'I bet that's Glenn and Maggie, like we've been away three years, really.' Rick sighed and walked a little faster when he noticed Carl's embarrassment about the whole situation. When they arrived outside Maggie and Glenn were crossing their path with Judith.   
'Okay, I take it back.' Rick sighed once more.  
'Take what back?' Glenn asked.   
'He thought you were just screwing Maggie in one of the spare rooms.' Michonne appeared right behind them causing Carl to jump. 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.'  
'Oh well, from what I know it's Daryl and Beth.' Maggie grinned.   
'Should have known it better.' Rick muttered.   
'I am going to see Hershel.' Carl announced and rushed off. He really had enough of all the adult talk. 

Daryl was pounding hard into Beth, her hips bucked up in rhythm with his and she already felt herself tightening. Daryl pulled her up to him, firmly kissing her while she dug her nails into his back as she cried out from the waves of her orgasm flushing through her body. Her walls tightened around Daryl's cock and with a guttural groan he shot his cum right inside of her.   
'Oh god, I love you.' Beth panted and pressed a kiss to his lips.   
'Just like I love ya.' Daryl grinned and held her body tight to his own. He softly caressed her baby bump while they both caught their breath.   
'What will ya do if it turns out to be a girl?' he asked after a while.  
'I don't know yet. I am still sure he's a boy. Such strong kicks can only come from a little boy.'  
Daryl gave her an unsure smile.   
'Oh, will you stop worrying? You will be an amazing father. Even daddy said so.' Beth took his face in her hands and caressed his cheek with her thumb. 'I know you will be.'  
'Am just tryin' ta convince myself of that.' Daryl muttered.  
'All you can do is to wait and see. We have an amazing family here; we are all supporting each other. And you know, whenever you are having a hard time, there's always someone there for you. Whether it be Carol, Rick or even Maggie. You are never alone, don't forget that.'  
'I love ya, Beth.' Daryl said and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, drop me a review.  
> And do me the favor to check out the fanfics by 'TheWalkingSina', 'Bethyladdixon' and 'daryldixonn'(on FFnet). They are sooooo amazing!!!   
> See you at the end next time :-)  
> XX


End file.
